Nest
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Sewaktu Gakuhou menyadari sepatu Italia-nya hilang, ia menelepon sekretarisnya dan ijin sakit. Gakushuu menatap kakaknya sinis saat berangkat ke sekolah, "Aku masih tidak percaya kau baru saja ijin bolos untuk menemani seorang omega." [Asa(sr)Iso]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Esile the Raven** (id: 6197444)

.

.

.

* * *

Sebagai seorang alpha, Gakuhou Asano tentunya juga memiliki posisi yang tinggi di masyarakat; namun ia bukan alpha biasa. Dengan usia baru di awal tiga puluhnya, ia sudah menjadi direktor Akademi Kunugigaoka tingkat Menengah Pertama, sekaligus seorang dosen yang satu jam mengajarnya berharga sekian juta yen.

Ia selalu tampil sempurna dengan kemeja _Christian Dior_ , jas satin bermerk sama berwarna cokelat kelam, dan sepasang sepatu Italia hitam. Jam tangannya anti air dan tahan impact dari Jerman. Aromanya sebagai alpha berharmonisasi dengan samar-samar _cologne_ yang segar dan sesuatu yang beraroma seperti buku baru. Elegan, mempesona, kaya.

Namun beberapa hari terakhir pria alpha tersebut sedikit berantakan. Hingga suatu pertemuan dewan sekolah, Gakuhou datang tanpa memakai jas.

"Ah, jas...? Apa cuaca tidak terlalu panas untuk jas?" alasan beliau sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

Di musim panas yang terik itu, tidak bisa dibantah alasan tersebut; Gakuhou Asano memang juga manusia, meskipun seorang alpha yang amat mengesankan.

Namun minggu berikutnya, ia sudah tidak memakai dasi maupun jam tangan—hingga akhirnya beliau bahkan datang ke kantornya memakai kaos dan celana training, hampir saja disangka guru olahraga baru jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit merubah image dan bersikap lebih santai...sebentar lagi mau cuti untuk berlibur."

Dalam sembilan tahun pengabdian pria itu untuk pekerjaannya, ini barangkali cuti pertama yang dia ambil. Tidak ada yang ingin atau berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sementara itu...

Di kediaman Asano, adik laki-laki Gakuhou, Gakushuu, buru-buru meninggalkan rumah. Kawannya, Ren, sudah menungguinya dengan mobil pribadi. Gakushuu barang kali seorang alpha seperti kakaknya, namun belum bisa dipastikan dengan usia remajanya saat ini, terutama saat ia begitu fokus dengan hal-hal di luar gender sekundernya.

Namun ia tidak tahan berada di rumah.

"Aroma si omega itu sudah menyebar ke mana-mana, kepalaku agak pusing." ucapnya pada Ren (sudah dipastikan bahwa Ren seorang Alpha).

"Jadi Isogai itu omega..."

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik? Kakakku bisa membunuhmu. Kau _toh_ , masih alpha kecil dibanding dia."

"Jangan gila, Asano. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saudara angkatmu itu seorang omega. Kukira seluruh keluargamu, kecuali ibumu, adalah alpha."

"Ya, ayah Isogai adalah alpha besar juga, namun ibunya seorang omega. _Aniki_ sekarang mulai repot karena Isogai-kun mulai membuat sarang...tapi ia menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Dan kakakmu repot, karena...? Bukannya dia bisa membawa Isogai ke hotel omega?"

Gakushuu hanya diam memandangi Ren penuh arti. Beberapa saat kemudian, remaja berambut cokelat itu samar-samar merona.

Mereka tidak membicarakan sepupu Gakushuu lagi selama perjalanan itu.

.

.

.

Gakuhou memasuki kamar besar di lantai dua, dan langsung terhenti karena lantai sudah dipenuhi celana-celana kerja miliknya; semuanya terlipat rapi, bertumpuk seperti menara-menara kecil.

Di atas kasur yang dipenuhi menara dari lipatan kemeja-kemeja beralaskan jas-jas kerja miliknya, meringkuk seorang omega berpucuk berambut hitam, tengah melipat kaos dalam yang tentunya milik Gakuhou juga.

"Kau nyaman?"

"Ya..." Isogai menoleh ke arah pintu, tersenyum.

Siklusnya datang lebih cepat dari seharusnya; pengaruh dari tinggal bersama seorang alpha seperti Gakuhou. Ia baru pindah ke kediaman Asano sebulan lalu, dan sebenarnya ingin sekali melalui siklusnya di hotel omega. Di rumah lamanya, ia bisa membuat sarang di kamarnya dan menutup jendela, menyemprotkan parfum untuk menyamarkan aroma omeganya.

Namun beberapa hari yang lalu Isogai tanpa sadar sudah membuat sarang di kamarnya sendiri. Tahu-tahu ia sudah mengumpulkan handuk-handuk yang telah dipakai Gakuhou dari ruang _laundry_ dan semuanya ia lipat, ia tumpuk di sekeliling kasurnya seperti membuat benteng.

Baru setelah Gakuhou menyadari ia kehilangan semua jas kerjanya, Isogai pun mengaku bahwa ia seorang omega (dengan sangat malu).

Hari ini, melihat Gakuhou memakai baju yang begitu kasual, baru saja pulang dari sekolah, ia merengut dengan wajah bersalah.

"Gakuhou-san...aku masih bisa pindah ke hotel omega..."

Biasanya seorang omega akan sangat risih dan marah jika harus pindah (karena sarangnya ketahuan sebelum siap) tapi Isogai, dengan keadaannya sebagai saudara angkat, merasa sudah sangat merepotkan. Kakak beradik Asano belum pernah mengurus seorang omega, karena almarhum ibu mereka selalu diurus sendiri oleh ayah mereka.

Gakuhou menautkan alis.

"Kau tidak usah sungkan, Isogai-kun...Mm, sebenarnya karena kau sudah bergabung dengan keluarga kami, apakah tidak sebaiknya kami memanggilmu Yuuma?"

Bagian bawah abdomen omega berpucuk itu bagai tertusuk, isi perutnya jumpalitan.

"Ah...Mungkin jangan sekarang...?"

Gakuhou tertawa kecil. "Boleh aku mendekat?"

Isogai segera beringsut memberikan tempat di kasurnya. Gakuhou pun duduk di sebelah salah satu tumpukan kemejanya yang terlipat rapi.

"Sarangmu sangat mengesankan, Isogai-kun," Gakuhou menahan tawa.

"Hn...biasanya tidak seperti ini...haha..." Isogai malu-malu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf aku mengambil sepatumu juga." dia mengaku, melipat lututnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga akan cuti mulai besok...Apa kau juga mengambil kaos kakiku?"

Isogai membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut, dan Gakuhou harus mengerahkan segenap jiwa menahan diri dari merangkul omega muda itu.

"Aku senang karena kau senang dengan aromaku, Isogai-kun. Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Gakuhou beranjak. Kalau terlalu lama di sini ia bisa-bisa hilang kendali.

"Tidak...aku rasa."

"Jangan lupa, semua kebutuhanmu selama siklus sudah ada di laci. Kalau ada lagi yang kau perlukan, _chat_ aku, mengerti?"

"Um!" Isogai beranjak ke lututnya sebelum Gakuhou mencapai pintu.

Wajahnya merah padam...bukan karena malu. Kedua matanya berkabut dengan hasrat.

"Aku tahu kau mau cuti...dan aku akan merusak liburanmu...tapi...Gakuhou-san..." ia menelan liur yang nyaris tumpah dari sudut bibirnya, "...Maukah kau menemaniku selama siklus ini?"

Gakuhou menjilat bibirnya, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Suara pintu terkunci terdengar. Sang alpha tidak terlihat lagi selama cutinya berlangsung.

Mungkin untuk ke depannya ia akan sering ambil cuti demi menemani si omega manis dalam masa-masa di mana hormonnya menguar dan begitu mengundang.

Karena bagi sang alpha, inilah liburan.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Kalau ada yang bisa bahasa Indonesiain "Knotting" dengan indah, bisa mulai meneror Esile the Raven untuk buat R18 Omegaverse. Thx.

 **R** & **R** maybe?


End file.
